Lego The Legend of Captain Brickbeard
After completing Escaping Prison, ''you can go to the other two stories. Characters Captain Brickbeard Captain Brickbeard- available from beginning Brickbeard ( Prisoner)- ''unlocked after P1.1 '' Brickbeard ( Poisoned)- ''unlocked after P1.1 '' Brickbeard ( Episode 2 )- ''unlocked after P2.1 Brickbeard ( Hand Cut Off ) -''unlocked after P2.4'' Brickbeard ( Claw)- unlocked after P3.1 Brickbeard ( Muddy ) - unlocked after P2.4 Jeff the First Mate Jeff the First Mate - available from beginning Jeff ( Prisoner)- unlocked after P1.1 Brickbeard's Daughter Brickbeard's Daughter - available from beginning Brickbeard's Daughter ( Robe)- unlocked after P1.1 Brickbeard's Daughter ( Pirate Lord)- unlocked after P2.1 Stephen the Pirate Dwarf Stephen ( Young)- available from beginning Stephen the Pirate Dwarf- unlocked after P1.1 Levels Story 1- An Unexpected Journey Begins Chapter 1 - Escaping Prison Playable Characters- Brickbeard ( Prisoner), Jeff ( Prisoner), Stephen the Pirate Dwarf, Brickbeard's Daughter ( Robe) Overview: After looking for treasure in the prison, which they thought was a cave , Brickbeard and Jeff get arrested. Enemies- Fort Guards Bosses- The Jailer ( 10 hearts) Chapter 2 - Brutal Sea Attack Playable Characters- Brickbeard ( Prisoner), Jeff the First Mate, Brickbeard's Daughter ( Robe), Captain Brickbeard, Stephen the Pirate Dwarf Overview- After escaping, Brickbeard's plan was to steal the Crimson Jewel of Captain Blackbuild, who was the original captain of Brickbeard's Bounty. Enemies- Naval Solders Bosses- Naval Gunner (12 hearts) Chapter 3- KRAKEN ! Playable Characters- Brickbeard's Daughter ( Robe), Captain Brickbeard Overview- Defeated by Brickbeard, Brickbeard's Bounty sailed across the sea, but got captured by a kraken. Enemies- Bosses- The Kraken Chapter 4- The Crimson Jewel ! Playable Characters- Captain Brickbeard, Stephen the Pirate Dwarf, Jeff the First Mate, Piecer the Parrot , Brickbeard's Daughter ( Robe Overview- After escaping the Kraken, Brickbeard and his crew found the jewel ! But some bad stuff happened. And even more bad stuff. And even more bad stuff. Enemies- Imperial Guards Bosses- Captain Blackbuild ( Ghost ), Captain Brickbeard ( Possesed) Story 2- The Scrolls of Faith Chapter 1- Pirate Lords Unite ! Playable Characters- Brickbeard's Daughter ( Pirate Lord), Brickbeard ( Episode 2) Overview- Defeated Blackbuild, and left the jewel. What the heck was he thinking ? Now his daughter and himself are going to a Pirate Lord meeting ? Is this game going to go on forever ? The meeting was for Brickbeard and his daughter to get the Scrolls of Faith. Enemies- Bosses- Chapter 2- The Next Journey Playable Characters- Brickbeard ( Episode 2), Jeff the First Mate, Stephen the Pirate Dwarf, Green Hat Gunner, Green Hat Swordkiller Overview- The next journey has just begun ! Brickbeard and his crew have brought along some Imperial Guards and has given them names, but I forgot them. Enemies- Bosses- Chapter 3- Founded Scrolls Playable Characters- Brickbeard ( Episode 2), Jeff the First Mate Overview- WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY ? Stephen and the Imperial guards have been killed ! Anyway, Brickbeard and Jeff are struggling to find the scrolls. Enemies- Imperial Guards Bosses- Chapter 4- The Imperial Fortress Playable Characters - Brickbeard ( Episode 2, then Hand Cut off when Captain David Jones lost 1 heart, then Muddy when Captain David Jones lost 3 hearts), Jeff the First Mate Overview- Brickbeard and Jeff arrive at the Imperial Fortress , which is the way to get to the Pirate Lord Office, but are surrounded by Captain David Jones and some Imperial Guards. Enemies- Imperial Guards Bosses- Captain David Jones ( 5 metal hearts ) Story 3- There and Back Again Chapter 1- Saving Pirate Cove Playable Characters- Brickbeard ( Claw), Jeff the First Mate, Brickbeard's Daughter Overview- After losing a hand and falling into the mud, Brickbeard, with a claw, Jeff and Brickbeard's Daughter must save Pirate Cove from the Imperial. Enemies- Imperial Guards Bosses- Chapter 2- Battle for The Cove Playable Characters- Brickbeard ( Claw), Jeff the First Mate Overview- After saving the cove, they need to battle Imperial Admiral Bricker and Magneto ( Pirate) . Enemies- Imperial Guards Bosses- Imperial Admiral Bricker ( 12 hearts) and Magneto ( Pirate) ( 12 hearts) Chapter 3- Stuck in the Locker Playable Characters- Brickbeard ( Claw), Brickbeard's Daughter Overview- Brickbeard and his daughter wake up in a dark place. It turns out they are in a school locker. Now they must run through some Imperial solders and get to Imperial Admiral Bricker. Enemies- Imperial Solders Bosses- Imperial Admiral Bricker ( Solder) ( 3 hearts) Chapter 4- The King Rises Playable Characters- Brickbeard ( Claw) Overview- Brickbeard gets captured in an hallucinated place and must battle the King and Bricker. Enemies- Bosses- The King ( Redcoat) - Every time the king loses one heart, he has 12 hearts, he will summon Bricker., Imperial Bricker ( 12 hearts) Chapter 5- The Last Battle of Brickbeard's Bounty Playable Characters Captain Brickbeard, Brickbeard's Daughter, Jeff the First Mate, Stephen ( Ghost , not a unlockable character) Overview- Brickbeard gets his hand back, and its the last battle !!!!!!!!! Enemies-Skeletons, Imperial Solders Bosses- Captain Blackbuild ( Ghost), Captain David Jones